


Seducing the Nanny

by Cakeinabasket



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Multi, Rimming, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeinabasket/pseuds/Cakeinabasket
Summary: Morticia and Gomez show their new nanny a good time.
Relationships: Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams, Gomez Addams/Morticia Addams/Debbie Jellinsky
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	Seducing the Nanny

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.

The steady rain lashed the windows as the wind howled, soothing the occupants of the Addams home. Everyone was tucked into their rooms at the late hour, either asleep or enjoying a relaxing activity. 

Morticia laid back on the bed utterly exhausted. She wanted nothing more than to sleep. Her body ached and her ability to keep her eyes open was fading. 

Three children where a hassle. She loved her babies with her whole heart, she’d do anything for them but they were running her ragged. All three had more energy than she could comprehend, a trait they clearly got from their father. Her half hooded eyes barely took notice as the man in question flung open their bedroom door. 

Gomez was just coming in from his chat with his brother, a wide smile on his face. “I think Ms.Jellinsky will be a great help.” 

Morticia hummed in agreement, taking in her darling husband. Her mind and heart ached to make love to him but her body was firmly against it. “You’re not becoming that stereotype, you know, the one where the father lusts after the nanny?”

He stopped in his tracks. “Morticia, how could you ask such a question?!” He clutched his chest, outraged. “I would never do that, you’re the only woman for me.” 

Against her natural urge to sleep, Morticia sat up and crawled across the bed to him. “I know, darling, I know. I was teasing you.” She pressed a kiss against his pouting mouth, her arms draping over his neck. A teeny tiny, post baby, insecure part of her was relived by his answer. 

Gomez pulled her closer, his pout turning to a look of adoration. “As long as you were teasing, I forgive you.” He brushed his nose lightly against hers. 

The bed creaked as he joined her on the well worn mattress, his hands purposefully sliding down her body. She let him kiss her for a few seconds, but didn’t allow him to deepen it. 

One look at her apologetic expression was enough for Gomez to stop. He didn’t let his disappointment show but Morticia knew her husband,knew how insatiable he was when it came to her. Those sad brown eyes sent a twinge of guilt through her. 

Shifting over to her side of the bed, she waited for him to crawl under the covers before snuggling up beside him. With her head on his shoulder and arm over his stomach, Morticia settled in for what she hoped was a good night’s sleep. 

Gomez wrapped his arm around her, holding her close. “Don’t apologize, Tish.” He mumbled against her forehead before kissing her there. “I know you’re tired and I respect that.” 

“I’ll make it up to you, I promise.” She said softly against his neck, inhaling his familiar, comforting scent. “I am healed from the birth, I don’t have the energy.” 

“I love you.” His response was relaxed but no less heartfelt. He lightly rubbed her back, making her sigh as he pressed into the aching knots. 

As Morticia’s eyes drifted closed, a thought occurred to her. A thought she never had before but one that was intriguing. “Gomez?” 

He grunted to let her know he was listening, but his eyes remained closed. His breathing was calming as he slipped to sleep. Morticia felt a little guilty for springing this on him while in bed. 

“How about we seduce the nanny together?” The idea was wild and crazy but she couldn’t help the heat it filled her with. 

Gomez was quiet and still. She feared he hadn’t heard her until his eyes flew open. 

“I’m sorry, what?” He blinked rapidly as he turned to her in surprise. He looked a touch frightened, almost like he suspected she was tricking him. 

Morticia sat up in bed, her mind going a mile a minute. “We’ve never had a third person join us, why not Ms.Jellinsky. I think it could be fun. She is rather attractive.” 

He sat up slowly, eyeing her warily. “I don’t want to fuck another woman.” He pulled her hand into his lap, fingers tracing over her wedding band, the only ring she wears to bed. 

“You won’t.” She said with finality, she turned her hand over to grasp his. “If we do this, your penis won’t go anywhere near her.” 

“I’m fine with that.” Gomez pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I just don’t like the idea of sharing you with anyone. I’m rather greedy when it comes to you.” 

Morticia smiled sweetly at him, her heart melting at the sentiment. “I feel the same about you. That’s why, if we do this, we do everything together. Every kiss, every touch is mirrored by the other. We don’t do anything that excludes the other.” 

He still looked unsure. “If you want to, I guess.” He fiddled with the bedspread, avoiding her eyes. 

“I want you to want this too, darling.” She soothed, her fingers running down his cheek. “Say no and I’ll forget the whole thing.” 

Gomez swallowed hard. “Can I have some time to think about it?” He finally looked up at her, his face a mix of uncertainty and hesitation. 

“Of course!” Morticia kissed his nose. “Take as much as you need.” She was reassured that the idea did not get a quick, firm no. Maybe if he thought about it enough, he would be interested. If not, she had no problem letting the whole thing go. 

As they settled back down, Morticia resumed her spot nestled against him. She felt the steady rhythm of his fingers gliding through her hair, a sign her husband was deep in thought. 

Two days later, Debbie Jellinsky proved she was great for the job. The youngest Addams wasn’t the subject of his older siblings torment that much, there were now more adults in the house to keep it that way. She was also quick to stop the older two if needed and she did not seem scared of them.

Morticia was grateful she had one less thing to constantly worry about. Something else was on her mind, however. she hadn’t brought the subject up again, nor had Gomez voiced any more opinion about it. She wouldn’t push the issue no matter how riddled with nervous anticipation she was. She couldn’t believe how much this idea thrilled her. 

As she kissed Pubert’s little forehead, Morticia took him out of the nursery. Swaddled in his little blanket, the baby cooed at her, his little hands swatting at her hair. She smiled indulgently at him. She couldn’t get over how much he looked like his father, such a precious tiny face. 

“Oh, Mrs. Addams! I was just coming to get him.” Debbie said pleasantly as she came down the hall. She looked well rested and eager for the day. The white dress showed off her ample cleavage. 

Morticia was surprised with herself for looking. “That’s alright, Debbie. Why don’t you walk with me?” 

With a polite smile that didn’t reach her eyes, Debbie fell in step beside her. Their heels clicked on the old wooden floor. 

“Since you will be watching my children, I would like to get to know you better.” Morticia said casually as they wandered down the hallway. She noted the slight tension the other woman had when alone with her. 

“What would you like to know?” Debbie asked with a touch of suspicion. An admirable trait. Her blue eyes studied an old Addams painting, deliberately avoiding the narrowed brown eyes studying her. 

“Are you married? Single? Indifferent to the whole idea of relationships?” Morticia glanced at her companion, melancholy practically radiated off her. “I want to make certain you won’t be bringing an unknown stranger around my children.”

Debbie sighed sadly, “Single at the moment. My last relationship ended very badly and he claimed it was my fault.” She shook her head. “Not the first time a man has told me that.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that.” Morticia adjusted the baby slightly, the hand under him was going numb. Pubert giggled and attempted to put a handful of her hair in his mouth, Debbie reached over to pull the strands free for her. She smiled at the other woman in gratitude. 

“I just want someone to love me, you know? Someone to put me and my wants first.” Debbie turned to her, heartbroken. “I look at you and your husband and I ache for something like that.” She brushed a small tear from her cheek. 

Morticia took a moment to think as they neared the stairs. “Gomez is my soulmate, we’re crazy about each other. Have been since we met.” A loud bang from somewhere above her made the two women pause briefly. “He proposed hours after we laid eyes on one another.” 

When the house remained silent and no sounds of injury reached them, Morticia and Debbie descended the stairs. Lurch nodded to them as they stepped down from the bottom stair. “I’m sure there is someone like that for you.”

“I don’t know. I think I might stop trying.” She said miserably, her sad eyes fixed on her white shoes. “What’s the point?” 

“Sounds to me like you lack confidence.” Morticia moved closer, appraising the blond woman in front of her. “Your self worth seems to have taken quite a beating.” 

Debbie shrugged. “You don’t know the half of it.” Her cheeks turned pink as Morticia gave her a small smile. 

“Cara Mia!” Gomez’s loud voice snatched her attention away immediately. “I need to speak with you.”

Morticia turned to him, her eyes taking in how utterly handsome he looked in his suit today, customary cigar in hand. Pubert kicked his little legs at the sound of his father’s voice. 

“Hey there, little fellow.” He gazed adoringly at his son before bending down to kiss his forehead. Gomez patiently let the baby pat his face. “Ms. Jellinsky, good to see you.” 

Debbie shyly brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Good to see you too, Mr. Addams.” 

Once the baby finished inspecting the face that matched his own, Morticia turned to the other woman. “Could you take him for me, please, Debbie?” She extended the precious bundle towards her. 

“Of course.” Debbie said cheerfully, taking the baby and cooing at him. “Come on, let’s get you something to play with.” 

As they watched her walk away, Gomez pulled her against his side. “First name basis?” 

She leaned into him, her hands pulling him closer. “We had a chat.” At his look of alarm, Morticia reassured him. “Not about that. I want your opinion first before I get hers.” 

He shuffled his feet nervously, his hand reached up to scratch the back of his neck. “That’s what I wanted to discuss.” 

She quickly glanced about the foyer to make sure no little ears or a certain brother-in-law was listening. “Let’s discuss this somewhere more private.” 

With a nod, Gomez held out his arm for her to take. As they entered the study, he made sure the door was securely closed before they gave the room a sweeping look. Their offspring were masters at spying. 

“Alright, my love, I’m listening.” Morticia leaned against the old wooden desk, fingers clasped together. She hoped she gave off an air of encouragement and understanding. 

He paced from one end of the room to the other, getting his thoughts in order. “I would like to do this with you. Pleasuring you along side a woman you deem attractive has appeal.” 

Morticia remained silent as her husband expressed feelings he never knew he had. Her heart raced at the notion he wanted to try this new adventure with her. 

“I won’t lie to you, Tish, the idea of Debbie and I licking you out together hasn’t left my mind since you brought this up.” Gomez finally stopped pacing and gazed at her. “I’ve almost touched myself to that fantasy twice now.” 

She hurried over to him, her long fingers tangling in his hair as she pulled him into a wild, passionate kiss. “Oh, darling.” She didn’t think she could love this man more than she already did, he was always willing to surprise her. 

“You don’t find Debbie attractive?” Morticia asked once they broke the kiss yet they remained in each other’s arms. 

“You are the epitome of attractive, cara mia. No woman comes close.” Gomez said elegantly. “I mean, Debbie’s alright I guess.” 

She pressed two kisses to his lips in appreciation. “That’s fine, I’ll take that.” Morticia smoothed her fingers over his pale blue bow tie. “We’ll do this only once.”

Gomez shrugged, his hands resting comfortably on her hips. “Once is enough for me. I’m a one woman man.” 

She lovingly rolled her eyes at him. “You can use your mouth and hands on her, you can’t use anything below your waist.” 

He nodded, relieved. “I don’t think my cock wants to anyway.” Licking his lips, he gave her a sultry smile. “I get to fuck you during this, right?” 

Sinking her teeth into his neck, Morticia took a deep breath, filling her senses with his delicious scent. “Of course, I would not want to leave you out completely.” 

Gomez kissed the top of her head and squeezed her lithe form. They held each other close, safe and secure. Morticia could not believe her luck at finding a man who still wanted to worship her after so many long years together. 

“Darling, do you have any boundaries you would like myself and our companion to be aware of?” 

He was silent as he thought the question over, his fingers lightly tapping along her spine. “Just don’t enjoy being with her more than me.” His burst of laughter was forced, a true, deep fear lurked underneath. 

Morticia pulled back slightly, enough to see the face she so adored. “You have nothing to worry about, I promise.” She lifted her eyebrows. “I’m a one person woman.” 

The chuckle he let out was real, his body sagged against hers in reassurance. “When should we discuss this our potential third?” 

“After dinner, once the children are set for bed.” The couple shared an excited look. Even if Debbie turned them down, they would happily satisfy themselves with each other. 

The evening passed much too slowly for Morticia, her stomach was in knots all through dinner in anticipation for a conversation that was out of her depth. The absence of their new nanny did not help with her nerves. No one took notice of her lack of appetite, that was fairly normal. Gomez’s barely touched plate did give cause for concern, especially from Fester. 

He explained it away by claiming he had a big lunch earlier that day. Suspicion was swayed temporarily as Pugsley proudly displayed his newly acquired road sign, earning loud applause from everyone. 

Debbie never ate dinner with them and tonight was more of a relief, neither Morticia nor Gomez were sure they wouldn’t blurt their request out in front of the entire family. Tonight she casually mentioned some seafood restaurant they had never heard of, something about a blood covered crustacean. She made it a habit to be back at the house before nightfall. 

After everyone had their fill, the family wandered off to amuse themselves until the childrens’ bedtime. Mama, Thing and Lurch cleaned up the dinner dishes and put the kitchen back in it’s usual chaotic order. 

Wednesday and Pugsley took their baby brother for a walk. Both older children mumbling a disappointed “alright” at Morticia’s demand to bring him back in half an hour and in one piece. Her tone stopped any thoughts of an argument or disobedience. 

Fester and Gomez convened in the study for a not so friendly game of darts. She could hear them arguing over who owed whom money from their last game, then the threats of violence started. Sibling rivalry they liked to call it. 

Morticia settled down in the sitting room to knit. She found the task calming and she really loved making clothes for her baby. A bundle of orange thread sat next to her as she continued making a little jack o’ lantern onesie for him. The thought of making sweaters for her other two children momentarily crossed her mind, however, she doubted they would be enthusiastic about that. 

Her mind focused on the intense glance her husband gave her over his brother’s shoulder, a glance that held so much promise. Promise for a fun and wild night. Her thighs clenched in anticipation. 

She was relived that her body was willing to resume intimacy with her husband, whether Ms. Jellinsky joined them or not. 

Silence fell over the home. No explosions or manical laughter, just the usual creaks and groans of an very old, well lived in domicile.

Pale fingers crossed knitting needles with ease, Morticia was grinning with pride as her project came along. That was until she noticed how lopsided the mouth was on the front. With a mumbled curse, she tossed the whole thing next to her on the couch, her arms crossing over her chest. She hated the hot tears that filled her eyes. 

“Calm down, you can fix it.” Morticia admonished herself. She had always been more prone to crying after she had the baby, a hormonal tendency she absolutely despised. 

The sound of the front door slamming brought her out of her misery. Swiping her fingers under her eyes, Morticia stood up from the couch and hurried out to the foyer. 

Debbie was handing her fur coat to Lurch, who delicately hung it up in the coat closet. The white dress she wore was low cut and fell right above her knees. 

Morticia couldn’t help but wonder how those smooth legs would look with her and Gomez between them. The image made her ache. 

“Mrs. Addams, good evening!” Debbie enthusiastically greeted with a bright smile. 

Clearing her throat and her mind of filthy thoughts, Morticia smiled in return, a touch flirtatiously. “I hope you had a splendid dinner.” 

“Oh I did! Can’t have an awful meal when there is shrimp involved.” Debbie chuckled as she approached her, a subtle sway to her hips that Morticia never noticed before. 

She smiled politely to hide her disgust at the thought of the grotesque sea bug. “I’m glad you’re back, it’s almost time for the children to go to bed. I could use your help.” 

Debbie gave her a puzzled frown, of course helping with bedtime was part of her job. “I’d be happy too. Let me go put my purse in my room.” She held up the cheap leather bag before heading down the hall. 

Morticia hesitated before softly calling her name. She waited for the other woman to turn around. “Mr. Addams and I would like to speak with you after.” 

Debbie’s eyes widen in concern. 

“Not a reprimand, I promise.” She quickly reassured, wincing at her cold tone. “You’ve been wonderful at your job.” 

“Alright then.” Debbie responded with suspicion before continuing down the hall. 

Morticia breathed deep, noting the slight sheen of sweat on her forehead. Odd that something related to sex could make her so nervous. 

“Was that Debbie I heard?” Fester hurried towards her, pale face alight with excitement. Gomez followed casually after him. 

She nodded and gestured at the dart stuck in her brother-in-law’s shoulder. “Should we be concerned?” 

Gomez laughed and slapped Fester on the back. “Did it to himself, right Old Man?” 

“Ricocheted off the bookcase and stuck me.” Fester chuckled. “He said it makes me look more manly. What do you think, Morticia? Think I can entice a woman with this?” 

She quirked an eyebrow at her husband. He merely bit his fist to muffle his laughter and turned away. She turned her gaze to Fester, who was smiling so innocently. Clearly, he thought her opinion was the most important. “As long as it’s the right woman, sure.” 

He lightly squeezed her arm in gratitude. “Good to know!” He turned wild eyes to Gomez. “I’m going to say hi to Debbie, show off the wound.” He flexed his arm proudly before rushing off 

“Gomez!” Morticia admonished lightly, attempting to remain stern as he wrapped his arm around her waist. 

He smoothed his hand down her back to her behind where he dug his fingers in. “Come on, Tish, he finally has some confidence.” 

She shook her head fondly at him. “He could use some, I suppose.” Leaning her head against his chest, Morticia focused on his wonderful attention. The affectionate way he nuzzled her hair as his fingers continued their massage. 

“Oh no, they’re still down here.” The whispered groan that followed made the couple pull away a few inches. 

Wednesday and Puglesy were sneaking back in, a dirt covered Pubert casually held in his brother’s arms. The older two froze in alarm at the sight of their parents at the foot of the stairs. The baby let out an excited squeal at the sight of them, his little arms reaching for his mother. 

“Why is he covered in dirt? Did you two try to bury him?” Morticia accused, her face stern and voice hard. She appreciated Gomez’s no nonsense expression as he stood beside her. 

“No!” Pugsley quickly defended. “We set him down and he rolled in it.” 

“Yes, that’s what happened.” Wednesday backed her brother up with a completely straight face. 

“I see.” She held her arms out for the baby. “You two, get ready for bed.” 

As the children headed up stairs, she felt the grumpy glares they sent her. Unphased, she turned to her youngest. “Time for a bath.” 

After Pubert was clean, fed and put to bed; Gomez and Morticia decided to see to the older children themselves. Reprimanding them has never been her husband’s strong suit, so she had to warn them not to bury their brother until he was old enough to crawl free on his own. 

Hugs and kisses were given, then lights shut off. Now the hard part. 

Debbie awaited them at the entrance to the study, fingers twisting nervously in front of her. “You needed to speak with me?” 

“Yes, Ms. Jellinsky.” Gomez said pleasantly, gesturing both women into the study. He shut the door firmly behind him. 

Debbie raised a shapely eyebrow. “Am I in trouble?” She watched as Gomez stood next to his wife. 

Morticia fought the urge to make a comment about punishing her. “No, we wanted to ask you something.” She cleared her throat. “Something we have never asked another person before.” 

They lapsed into silence as she gathered her words. The nerves were setting in again and she hated it. “We-“

“Would you like to have sex with us?” Gomez said bluntly, cutting to the chase as is his way. 

“Gomez!” Morticia noticed how wide Debbie’s blue eyes grew. “I wanted to be a lot more tactful than that.” 

“Sorry, darling, you were taking to long and it was killing me!” Not a single ounce of regret marred his voice. “What do you say?” 

Debbie stared between them, baffled. “I...I...” She swallowed hard. “I was not expecting this.” 

Gomez was growing impatient, Morticia grasped his arm to stop him from repeating the question. “We really would like for you to join us.” 

Eyes on the floor and brow wrinkled, Debbie thought hard about their proposal. 

The couple waited with bated breath. Morticia was almost certain she would turn them down. 

“I would love to.” She finally said after an agonizing long wait. “If you really want me.” 

“We do, we’ve spoke about it at length.” Morticia was relieved and excited. Gomez was nearly vibrating with that same excitement next to her. “We do have a few rules we would like to establish.” 

Debbie nodded in understanding, completely serious. 

“This will only happen once.” She listed, hoping she didn’t forget anything. “You will not have any access to Gomez’s penis.” She ignored the incredulous look her husband gave her, she was aware that sounded more like a business transaction than a ménage à trios. 

“That’s fair.” Debbie consented as she moved across the room towards them. 

“I think you two should kiss.” Gomez waggled his eyebrows at them. He licked his lips and beckoned her even closer. “Seal the deal.” 

Morticia’s heart pounded in her chest at his encouragement. She waited almost shyly for Debbie to get close, nearly moaning as the other woman licked her lips in anticipation. 

Morticia gently cupped Debbie’s face in her hands, bringing her pink lips to her red ones for a firm kiss. Gomez’s groan from beside her sent a thrill down her spine as the two women moved their lips. They were a little clumsy and unfamiliar but soon found a rhythm that worked. 

She felt her husband’s hand lightly on the back of her head, holding them close. Kissing Debbie was vastly different than him, the absence of a moustache against her top lip was strange. 

Debbie’s tongue licked over her lips, Morticia opened her mouth to let her in. She whimpered as their tongues touched, a noise Debbie echoed. Gomez’s hand tightened in her hair. 

She let her explore her mouth before Morticia pushed her own tongue into Debbie’s. She took over the kiss with enthusiasm, the hardness of Gomez’s cock against her hip urged her to be dominant. 

Reluctantly they broke the kiss to gasp for air. Morticia was wet and aching, as desperate to move this to the bedroom as her husband.

Gomez and Debbie locked eyes, how could she deny them. Morticia moved to cup his face and guided them to each other. The kiss was simple with their mouths closed but soon they grew bold. He pressed the three of them closer together as he grew rougher, Debbie matched that roughness. 

As they kissed, she felt a flare of jealously but that was stamped out when she saw the red of Gomez’s tongue meld with the pink of Debbie’s. Morticia moaned loudly. 

They were nearly parted when she pushed in between to have her time with his lips. Gomez was able to take one deep breath before Morticia kissed him hard. 

Debbie pressed up against her back, hands holding her hips. “Damn, that’s hot.” 

Their tongues twined together in a familiar dance they were well acquainted with. Gomez bit her bottom lip hard, her eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. 

He pulled away with a gasp of delight. “Bedroom. Now.” His growl was low and demonic, filled to the brim with arousal. 

Morticia nodded in agreement, her breath coming out in hard gasps. She was so aroused it almost hurt. The sharp, manicured nails that were digging into her hips made it worse. 

They all pulled away from each other, clothes rumpled and eyes alight with excitement. 

“Should we go up together?” Debbie was just as breathless. Morticia noted how her right breast was nearly falling out of her dress. 

Gomez opened the door with a loud squeak before sticking his head out. “Coast’s clear. We should be fine.” 

Morticia slipped out first, followed by Debbie. They quietly crept to the stairs, thankful Lurch had already gone to bed. He would have been discreet had he seen anything but it was better he didn’t. 

The house was silent and still, a good sign no one was lurking around to spot them. Morticia knew this would be their dirty little secret. Sex was never something her and Gomez ever hid away, some people thought they were a bit too blunt about. 

Inviting a third person felt a little wrong and she did not want to be judged for it. 

Gomez jauntily walked up the hallway, seemingly normal and at ease. He shared a reassuring smile with his wife. 

As silently as they could on old, wooden steps, the couple and their nanny climbed up to the second floor to the master bedroom. Once the doors were shut and locked, they nervously stared at one another. 

“Should we get naked?” Debbie asked hesitantly. 

“Yes!” Morticia answered a little to abruptly. 

Gomez chuckled as he whipped his tie off before tossing it to the floor, his suit jacket following. Both women watched in hunger as he unbuttoned his striped shirt and pulled it off. Only in his undershirt, pants and shoes, he hurried over to Morticia. He held her close from behind. 

“Relax, Tish.” He soothed, his hand stroking her back. She nodded, giving him permission to unzip her dress, which Gomez did with much enthusiasm.

The black material slid down her body with the help of their hands. She kicked it away impatiently along with her stockings and heels. The lacy bra she wore pushed her breasts up enticingly, the silky panties slick with her wetness. 

Her husband showed his appreciation by gliding his hands over every inch of skin he could reach. “Gorgeous, isn’t she?” 

Debbie licked her lips as she took in the pale woman before her. “Very much so, yes.” 

With shaky hands, she unzipped her own white dress while Morticia and Gomez watched. The dress pooled at her feet where she left her heels along with it. She wore no bra, the sheer white panties a tiny triangle between her legs. 

Morticia noticed how different hers and Debbie’s bodies were. Her own stomach was lined with stretch marks while Debbie’s was smooth and flat. Where her breasts sagged slightly, Debbie’s were perky. Feeling horribly self conscious, she desperately wanted to cover back up. 

Gomez must have sensed her thoughts because he gestured for the other woman to join them. “Let’s show Morticia our appreciation for her beauty.” His accent had grown thicker with arosual. 

“My pleasure.” Debbie purred as she slipped her arms around Morticia, pressing their bodies tight together. The lace of her bra scratched against Debbie’s nipples, making her moan. They pressed their lips together, tongues stroking and teeth biting. 

“Let’s get rid of this pesky thing, shall we?” Gomez asked while quickly unhooking the black bra, tugging it done his wife’s arms and flinging it across the room. He trailed biting kisses down the left side of her pale throat. 

Debbie broke the kiss to lick and nibble down right side. Her movements matched his. 

“Ooh!” Morticia moaned brokenly, her pants and moans growing louder as they sucked hard at the base of her neck. She loved when her husband did this to her but the second mouth was wildly erotic. Her knees were weak and unsteady. 

She cried out in pleasure as Debbie’s hands grabbed her breasts, fingers flicking over her hard, sensitive nipples. “I told you I was good with my hands.” 

When Gomez’s darker hands joined them with a squeeze, Morticia dug her nails into his clothed legs. He hissed his pain into her neck. 

Head thrown back onto Gomez’s shoulder, she lost herself in the sensual massage. Her heart raced underneath their hands, her eyes rolled back and her hips bucked between theirs. 

Gomez pulled away and twitched his head towards the bed. Morticia whimpered in disappointment when they both removed their mouths and hands from her highly aroused body. He and Debbie shared a wicked smile as they guided her over to face the bedpost. 

“Hold tight, cara mia.” He crooned into her ear, the heat of his breath making her shiver. A sheen of sweat made his face glisten, she had to fight the urge to lick it off. 

Debbie dropped to her knees in front of her, nose grazing the front of her black panties. Morticia gasped and watched her lick and nuzzle against the soft material. 

She felt Gomez drop to his knees behind her, his teeth sinking in to her ass cheek. “Gomez.” She whined as he took the elastic of her panties between his teeth, snapping it against her skin. 

With a skilled yank, the stitching on the sides popped free. The destroyed panties were hastily removed and gone from her. 

Instead of admonishing him, Morticia eagerly spread her legs for both of them. Debbie immediately dived in, her nose buried in the strip of black curls. 

She kissed and licked around the smooth folds, her inexperienced tongue a massive difference than what Morticia was used to. Still, she did the job well. 

Debbie lapped at her clit, sucking lightly on the swollen flesh. Morticia grabbed onto the bedpost, her nails digging into the wood. A deep moan came up her throat as the other woman’s tongue dipped inside her. 

“Oh fuck!” Morticia swore as Gomez’s fingers parted her ass cheeks and he touched his tongue to her back entrance. His tongue circled the highly sensitive skin, his face pressing into her from behind. 

Debbie returned her focus to Morticia’s clit, swirling her tongue over her. Blue eyes flicked up and met very pleased brown eyes. 

Morticia rocked her hips as she rode both of their faces, panting hard. The tip of Gomez’s tongue lightly pushed against her ass but didn’t go in. He moved down a little to thrust into her slick pussy before licking back up. 

The pleasure was finally too much for Morticia. With a loud scream, her orgasm hit hard. Her mind went blissfully blank, her muscles clenched. She could barely breath. 

Her shaky legs gave out, her husband’s caring hands guided her down onto his lap. She hummed in satisfaction as she was snuggled up into his arms. 

Their mixed heavy breathing was the only sound in the room as they patiently waited for her to come down. Gomez pressed calming kisses into her hair. 

Eyes fluttering open, Morticia watched Debbie wipe her wetness from her mouth with her fingers. Gomez fumbled underneath her as he pulled a red silk handkerchief from his pants pocket. 

Passing the expensive silk over, he said teasingly, “Gets rather messy, doesn’t she?” 

Debbie laughed and cleaned her face off “I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Morticia felt her cheeks heat up. “Can we get on the bed now, darling?” Her voice was weak and husky. 

“Of course, cara mia.” Gomez quickly scooped her up and got to his feet. Carefully, he laid his wife down on the bed, pressing a gently kiss to her red lips. 

Debbie hastily stepped out of her panties before crawling into bed beside Morticia. She pulled the blond closer, her hands cupping a breast. Long fingers touched the aching nipple, making Debbie moan and meld their lips together. 

Morticia watched Gomez out of the corner of her eye. He was watching them from the other side of the bed, wide eyed and wild. His pants were half off, his cock hard and straining against his boxer briefs. 

Debbie slipped her leg in between hers and Morticia wantonly rubbed herself along the smooth skin. Her husband growled low and deep. She smirked against the soft lips. 

Snapping out of his enjoyment of their little show, Gomez stumbled out of his pants, socks and shoes. The boxer briefs stayed in place, however, he had to adjust himself to a more comfortable position. 

He ardently joined them on the bed, pressing kisses to his wife’s shoulder and neck. Morticia turned her head towards him so they could share a loving kiss. She lightly traced the hardness of him with her nails, making in groan in torment. 

Debbie shifted to her side and watched them. Watched as Gomez trailed his fingers down Morticia’s stomach to her hips. Followed those fingers down her thigh to her knee. 

“Darling,” She mumbled against his lips. “I would like to give Debbie some attention now.” 

Gomez reluctantly pulled himself away from the most beautiful woman in the world so she could set up. 

Brushing her long black hair behind her, Morticia turned to the other woman in their bed. “Would you like that?” 

Debbie moved to her back, body splayed enthusiastically before them. “Yes, yes I would.” 

Morticia leaned down to lick and suck at a brown nipple, lightly grazing her teeth on the pebbled flesh. Debbie moaned and fisted the silk sheets. 

Gomez was pressed against her side, hands on her back and hip. Morticia gestured for him to pay attention to the neglected breast. 

She watched in fascination as he trailed kisses around the creamy flesh, the tip of his tongue flicking out to tickle the nipple. Debbie moans were interspersed with their names. 

A white hot flair of jealousy settled in Morticia’s chest. She breathed deep, telling herself to focus on the fun. 

Mirroring Gomez’s movements, Morticia licked and sucked on the nipple she was near. Debbie arched her back off the bed, head digging into the silk pillows. 

They glanced at each other as they kissed down her ribs and stomach. Debbie spread her legs for them, one hooking over his shoulder. 

The skin was waxed bare and smooth, flesh pink and wet. Morticia licked her lips in anticipation, she had always been curious about performing this act. This would be vastly different than pleasuring Gomez with her mouth, something she does quite often. 

Debbie dug the heel of her foot into the bed, groaning at the sight of the two of them there. 

Morticia glanced over at Gomez, hoping he would take the lead. He leaned close to her for a kiss before turning back. 

Gomez dipped his head to drag his tongue along Debbie’s folds, Morticia lickd along her clit. She tasted sweet and tangy. 

His tongue met hers on the swollen nub, their tongues twined in an imitation of their most intimate kisses. She moaned at the strange feeling of closeness with him, it was new and thrilling. 

Debbie’s head thrashed on the pillows, her cries growing louder. Her legs began to shake. 

Morticia and Gomez lapped at her and each other. He was the first to retract his tongue, replacing it with two of his fingers. 

He slid them inside her and fucked her quick and with purpose, stretching her muscles. Morticia kept her licks to her clit firm and steady. Debbie’s hips bucked and she let out an ear splitting scream as she came. 

She immediately stopped and pulled back to watch the other woman’s face tense and then relax. Gomez slowed his fingers then slid out of her. Morticia narrowed her eyes at his slick fingers, that jealousy flaring up again. 

As Debbie curled up on her side and panted hard, Gomez took another handkerchief out of the bedside drawer. He cleaned his fingers then turned to Morticia and wiped the wetness from her chin and lips. 

She kisses him roughly, slipping her tongue in his mouth, eager to replace Debbie’s taste with her own. 

With a groan, Gomez fisted his hands into her hair and became just as rough. He was about to lay her down on the foot of the bed to fuck her but Morticia stopped him. “Not yet, darling.” 

He groaned in frustration, his head dropping on to her shoulder. “Tish, I want to be inside you.” 

Morticia pressed a kiss to the side of his head. “In a few minutes,my love, I promise.” She gave Debbie a sensual look. “I have something special planned for both of you.” 

Both of their heads snapped up, almost in unison. Gomez and Debbie shared an excited look as Morticia climbed off the bed. They both scrambled to the edge, watching eagerly as she seductively sauntered to a dresser in the corner of the room. 

The top drawer contained the toys the couple liked to use on each other in carnal delight. Riding crops, shackles, and paddles were pushed aside as she grabbed a silk wrapped bundle. 

Morticia could feel Gomez’s heated gaze on her ass, could practically hear him salivate as he recognized the purple silk. 

Dropping the material on top of the dresser, Morticia revealed the black harness and dark purple attachment. 

Debbie swallowed hard, blue eyes wide. “Oh my.” 

Gomez watched longingly as his wife stepped into the harness. “We are in for a treat.” 

Morticia tightened the buckles on the sides, the leather rested snuggly against her skin. “Come here, Gomez.” Her voice was cold and hard, dominating. 

He nearly fell off the bed in his haste, running to her as soon as his feet hit the floor. Gomez dropped to his knees before her, hands stroking the silicone, the leather and her smooth thighs. 

“Suck me off.” Morticia commanded, expression flat and disinterested. The exact opposite of how she truly felt. 

Gomez’s groan was animalistic as he took the fake penis in hand, tongue licking the tip. Too impatient to tease, he slid his mouth down the toy, taking it all the way to the back of his throat. 

Her mouth went dry as she watched him, heart racing as he followed her command with gusto. 

“He looks so good with a cock in his mouth.” Morticia complimented as she turned to Debbie.

She nodded rapidly, eyes never leaving the man on his knees. “I take it you’re going to fuck me with that?” 

Morticia ran her fingers through her husband’s hair, nails digging into his scalp. “If you don’t have any objections?”

Debbie bit her lip in thought. “Please, I would love it.” 

“Wonderful.” Morticia said as she tightened her grip on Gomez’s hair. “Gomez, stop.” 

Reluctantly, he pulled the penis out of his mouth. He was panting and a string of saliva stuck to his chin. “I wasn’t finished, Mistress.” 

She tried to hide her smirk at his quick switch to her submissive. The man was always eager to please. “No arguing.” 

Fearing her wrath and need to punish, Gomez mumbled an apology. His eyes roved her body, taking in every glorious inch. She lovingly touched his face to clean his chin. 

Leaving him there on his knees, Morticia walked back over to the bed. Debbie laid back and readily spread her legs, moaning as she climbed up between them. 

The sound of Gomez removing the last piece of clothing made Morticia turn her head. He was beautiful, olive skin slick with sweat and cock achingly hard. She couldn’t wait to have him inside her. 

“Ready?” She asked the other woman as she teased her folds with the tip of the cock. 

“Yes, Mrs. Addams.” Debbie moaned, gripping her shoulders tight. With a push, the cock slid inside her, the silicone gliding in her wetness. 

Morticia moaned as her hips nestled against Debbie’s, her legs curling around her hips. “Gomez, I need you inside me.” 

His warm hands held her hips steady as he positioned them, his cock at her entrance. With a gentle push and the ease of familiarity thanks to a long happy marriage, he buried himself inside her. 

Morticia groaned as the length of him stretched her exquisitely. The snap of his hips against her ass made her toes curl, the heat of his body divine. 

Her focus strayed from the woman underneath her. The desperate urge to kick her out of their bed and give all of her attention to her husband was strong. Debbie’s fingers gripped her neck, a rough move that made Morticia moan and gain some of her attention back. 

“Are you ladies ready?” Gomez asked from behind them, voice husky with barely restrained lust. 

At Debbie’s nod, Morticia glanced over her shoulder at him. “Yes, darling.” 

They stayed locked together, hips pressed close, enjoying the moment the night had been leading up to. Gomez made the first move, sliding out of Morticia until only the tip remained inside her. 

She followed the same motion with Debbie, however, she accidentally slipped out then adjusted and slid back in. Gomez patiently waited for her to settle her hips before he thrust back inside her. Debbie and Morticia both gasped. 

They set a rhythmic pace, hips slowly rocking. Too slow for Gomez, Morticia knew, but she would see to him after she was done with Debbie. 

Slick with sweat, the two women held onto each other as the fake cock drove Debbie to orgasm. She lifted her hips as Morticia pounded a little harder inside her, a moan catching in her throat. 

Morticia noticed her husband had stopped moving out of her, his cock was buried inside her and his hands were guiding her hips. He was helping her fuck the nanny, the realization made her moan. 

Debbie’s hand left her shoulder to push between their grinding bodies until she found her own clit. She stroked herself quickly, throwing her head back and arching up as she came. The scream was loud and long, her body tensing before flopping ungracefully back onto the bed. 

Gently, Morticia pulled the fake cock out of her, the silicone slick with wetness. Angling her body off Debbie, she rocked her hips back into Gomez. He instantly got the message. 

With a bruising grip on her hips, Gomez thrust rapidly inside her. His howl of delight at finally getting to fuck her was a lovely sound. 

Morticia moaned into the sheets, her fingers digging so deep she thought she would rip them. Her moans were edging towards screams, the sound of their slick bodies coming together was obscene and delicious. 

“Gomez, ooh!” She whined helplessly. 

He grunted and grabbed a fistful of her hair. “Tish!” 

Morticia lifted her head to scream as an orgasm wrenched through her body. Her muscles gripped Gomez’s cock so tight he moaned like a wounded animal. She panted hard and writhed in ecstasy. 

He followed her after two more deep thrusts, his abdomen pressed tight to her back as he filled her. Morticia moaned at the heat of him, her hand blindly reaching back to hold his fingers. 

Gomez laid his head against her, whispering her name along her skin. Once he couldn’t hold himself up any longer, he pulled out and stood up. Gentle hands helped ease his wife down onto the mattress then he unbuckled the harness. Carefully, he tugged it down her legs. The leather was hastily tossed on to the bedside table. 

Morticia was shaky as she crawled up to the head of the bed. Taking a deep breathe, she laid back on the pillows and let herself enjoy the pleasure thrumming in her body, enjoy the trickle of her husband’s seed on her thigh. 

“Well, that was hot.” Debbie said beside her. She was stretched out with her arms draped over her stomach. “The two of you together, I mean.”

Gomez plucked a cigar from the box on the nightstand and lit it with a sliver lighter. “Thank you.” He said cheerfully as he crawled into bed next to his wife. 

He took a drag of his cigar, blowing smoke into the air, before wrapping Morticia snuggly in his arms. 

She smiled gratefully at Debbie. “Thank you for doing this with us.” 

“Best sex I’ve ever had.” Debbie said flippantly as she combed out her tangled blond hair. “Do you wanna know something interesting about me?” 

Gomez and Morticia glanced at each other. “Sure, Debbie.” 

“I killed my parents and my two husbands.” She said bluntly with no remorse. “They all treated me like garbage so they had to go.” 

The couple did not say a word in response. Murder wasn’t much of a issue for an Addams but there something about this that didn’t set right. 

“Another thing I’m willing to admit,” Debbie continued, clearly not caring whether they had something to say or not. “When I came here, I had planned to go after Mr. Addams.” 

Morticia felt her hackles raise, her instinct to protect her family over road her satiation. “Excuse me?” 

Debbie paid her no mind. “Rich married couple with a new baby, obviously no sex was happening there. Easy to swoop in, fuck the guy, become his mistress, force a divorce and be the new wife. Easy money.”

Gomez had to restrain her, if not, Morticia would have punched her in the face. How dare she say those things while naked in bed with them! 

“Once I actually saw you, I knew that wouldn’t work so I set my sights on Fester. There is no way I’d ever care for him but I would happily marry him for his money. I’d end up killing him.”Debbie shrugged and swung her legs over the side of the bed. “Now I don’t even need that. I can totally become rich and famous on my own.” 

Gomez and Morticia both were angry now. They watched Debbie pick up her clothes off their floor. She slipped into her rumpled white dress, underwear and heels in hand. 

“Thank you both for such a great night. I had lots of fun.” She said cheerfully as she headed to the door. “Sleep well.” 

“You too.” Morticia replied so pleasantly Gomez recoiled from her a little. She didn’t regret the sex but she did regret hiring that woman in the first place. 

“Did not expect that.” Gomez said as he puffed on his cigar. “Well, I’m ready for bed.” 

She stared at the closed door for a beat then turned to him. Her anger melted away as she looked upon the face she loved so much. “I think I am as well.” She capture his lips in a quick kiss before climbing out of bed. 

After cleaning up themselves and the toy, the couple got into their nightclothes. Half asleep by then, Morticia helped her husband discard the top sheet on their bed. With no wet spots to unhappily lay in, she settled in comfortably. 

Gomez reached for the light switch on the wall but stopped when the lights dimmed considerably. When the power stayed on, he shrugged and flicked the switch. 

“What was that about?” Morticia asked groggily. 

He flopped down beside her, arm curling around her waist. “Fester’s probably up to something.” He pressed a sleepy kiss to her cheek. “Love you.”

She turned to kiss his forehead. “I love you, too. I appreciate you doing this with me.” Morticia nestled her head under his chin. “We can mark threesome off of the list. The first and last one.” 

Gomez chuckled into her hair. “Fine with me, cara mia.” 

The quietness of the house settled them into a blissful sleep, a sleep that was interrupted by a frantic knocking on their doors mere six hours later. 

“Get up you two!” Fester yelled, his knocking becoming more forceful. 

“Alright, Fester!” Gomez yelled, his eyes still closed. “We’re up!”

Morticia angrily sat up, glaring daggers at the door and wishing she had something to cram in her brother-in-law’s throat. 

“It’s an emergency!” Fester flung open their door and stomped inside. 

Even though she was fully clothed, Morticia pulled the blanket up to her chest. “What’s the problem?” Then a horrible thought hit her. “Is it one of the children?” She heard Gomez gasp in fear. 

He shook his head. “Kids are fine.” Tossing a crumpled up piece of paper onto the bed, he pointed an accusatory finger at them. “You fucked Debbie.” 

Before they could think of a defense, Fester turned on his heel and stomped out of the room. 

“Damn it.” Gomez swore before vaulting out of the bed and running after his brother. 

Morticia let herself calm down, her babies were fine, then got out of bed. Down the stairs she could hear Gomez begging Fester to listen. She became a little worried. 

“I’m sorry but it was Morticia’s idea!” Her husband pleaded. “Take it up with her.” 

As she came down the stairs, Fester rounded on her. Gomez shot her an apologetic look over his shoulder. 

“Want to explain? Debbie wrote that she had sex with you two and now she didn’t need anyone but herself.” He sagged in defeat. “Said she was quitting.” He gave Gomez an angry glare. “You’re already married, save some woman for the rest of us!” 

“Fester, he’s right it was my idea.” Morticia placated. “If you want to be angry at someone, be angry at me. Just don’t leave again.” 

He had tears in his eyes as he asked, “Why, Morticia? I had feelings for her.” 

She slowly approached him, placing a hand on his arm. “She wouldn’t have been good for you, Fester. You want to be loved and Debbie isn’t capable of that.” 

He sniffled and wiped his nose on his sleeve. 

“She told us this last night.” She squeezed his arm sympathetically. “Debbie only took the job to eventually get our money.” 

“Oh.” Fester said sadly. 

“You’re my family, Fester. Gomez and the children love you. I couldn’t let anyone hurt you.” 

“Alright, I forgive you two.” Fester pulled Gomez into a bone crushing hug. “With the next woman, could you find a different method?” 

“We promise.” Morticia said, relieved he wouldn’t leave and break Gomez’s heart again. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to say goodbye.” 

“Oh, she didn’t leave.” Fester said casually once he let go of his brother. “She’s dead.”

“What?” Gomez stared at him, mouth agape. 

Morticia widen her eyes. “Why didn’t you lead with that?” 

Fester shrugged. “I guess I should have.” As Gomez and Morticia shared mystified looks, he began explaining. 

“I went to see her this morning. Her door was open, bags packed with a note on the bed. I called for her but got no response.” 

Footsteps came up the hall heralding Wednesday’s arrival. “Mother, Father, you need to see this!” 

“We’ll be there in a minute, dear.” Morticia told her kindly before turning back to her brother-in-law. 

“I walked into the bathroom and there she was. The plugged in hair dryer fell into the full bathtub with her. Electrocuted.” 

“Oh my.” Morticia was a little stunned. That was not what she expected. 

“Pugsley and I studied her, medically of course, and determined she died sometime last night.” Fester smiled at his niece. “Come on, let’s make sure your brother hasn’t started dissecting.” 

As they walked away, Morticia turned to her husband. “I’m not sure how to feel about this.” 

He wrapped his arm around her waist and said with delight, “I always knew sex with us would be electrifying!” He laughed joyfully. 

She stared at him, very much unamused. “That better be the only time I hear you say that.” 

Gomez laughed even harder. “Look on the bright side, darling, she can’t brag about our night together.” 

She closed her eyes and shook her head. “I suppose not.” Arm and arm, they headed down the hall to deal with a minor catastrophe. 

As she found her three children playing around a corpse, Morticia decided a nanny wasn’t such a good idea.


End file.
